Chocolate
by SweetMusicAng3l
Summary: Part 1: Keira's on her period, and Jak drops by with everything needed to comfort her, plus a little something extra... Part 2: By request, the outcome of Jak's proposal! Jak wants to propose to Keira. His proposal becomes disastrous when the ring, hidden in a bag of chocolate, melts everywhere after an impromptu nap.
1. Chapter 1

Keira moaned and clutched at her sides. A jagged, piercing pain, worse than a lurker shark bite, was digging deep into her hips. A dull ache arose in her back, and her head was pounding.

Gingerly, she placed her fore and middle finger to her temple in an attempt to soothe them with rhythmic strokes. After minutes of doing this and no pain subsiding, a tear rolled down her cheek out of frustration.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Keira quickly wiped her cheek and peered up from her bunk.

"Hey…" Jak said quietly. He shouldered the door open and cast a silhouette across the dim room.

The light was blinding, and only made the pounding worse. Keira shifted her body and dragged a blanket across her face. It made her body hot, but it felt cool on her face and offered some relief to the throbbing in her forehead.

Keira only grunted in response.

Jak sympathetically winced, "That bad, huh?"

"No." Keira said stubbornly. She let an arm go from her sides and made an attempt to sit up, but only weakly flopped back over. Apparently her show of strength was not as impressive as she thought it would be. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, yes…" She mumbled.

Jak smirked and walked over, revealing a tray in his hands.

Keira rolled the blanket back agonizingly; the pain was disorienting her and she wasn't sure how to respond to Jak. She'd much rather just lay there… Plus, she was unsure on how to deal with these sudden hot-and-cold flashes. But Jak had brought along with him the perfect solution,

"Here," he said gently. Jak placed a warm hot water bottle on Keira's hips.

"And, here." He pulled a cloth out from behind him and placed it on her forehead. Keira shivered from the unexpected impact of the chilled cotton, but she had to admit that it felt nice.

Jak cautiously rubbed her shoulder affectionately, unsure if his touch would be enough to upset the delicate balance of temperatures that he had just created. A moment later, Keira's body became less tense, and he sighed in relief.

Jak sighed. "Keira, you work too hard…"

He spoke fondly of her in this way, but Keira only muttered in defense, "I do not!"

Jak chuckled and crossed his arms. "You're more stubborn than _I_ am! And THAT'S saying something."

His expression became more serious, "You need _rest_ Keira. Promise me that you'll stop working on your projects for just _one_ day."

Keira growled at him.

"Haven City can wait for their hover boards and hover crafts to be fixed – there's more than just one mechanic in this city!" Jak argued boldly.

"They're not as good as _me_ though." She grumbled.

"Definitely not!" Jak laughed softly. Keira lay there unmoving.

He knew she was upset. He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, thinking of how he could get her out of this funk and cheer her up. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he teasingly started poking her very ticklish sides.

"Keiraaa…" he pouted at her playfully.

Keira couldn't help but smirk as she retorted, "Jak, what are you…"

"Keiraaaa!" He said again as he gleefully crawled closer towards her.

"Nooo! Jak stop it!" Keira was now laughing uncontrollably. She lifted her blanket and peered at Jak through her gorgeous jade-green eyes. Keira blushed and looked away bashfully as she squealed from Jak's mischief.

Jak grinned and snickered along with her, then stopped, and could only sigh as he looked down at her.

His cheeks lifted to his eyes, and his bright baby blue eyes drifted to the girl underneath him. He couldn't believe after everything that happened - growing up alongside each other, travelling through time, and overthrowing Haven City resistances all while her having to put up with his dark eco episodes – and they were somehow still together. It was unbelievable. And yet, here she was. Here _they_ were.

A weird feeling passed over Jak, and he breathed, "Keira, I love you…"

Keira giggled and tenderly kissed his nose. "I love you too…"

She grazed his face with her soft hands. He gripped them in his own hands, hardened from work. They were so different, but they fit so perfectly together. He cupped her small fingers in between his and stared into her eyes for a moment.

The moment passed abruptly when Keira's eyes suddenly widened and her eyes brows contorted. She yelped loudly and startled Jak. Jak, shocked and confused, flew back and stuttered, "Wh- what happened? Did I do something?"

"Ahh, no," Keira grimaced. She grit her teeth together. "It's… you know…"

Another wave of pain coursed through Keira's midsection and flung her backwards onto her pillow.

She sighed deeply, "…my period…"

No more words were said. Jak looked to her eyes for permission, and a tear rolling down her cheek and a small nod gave him all he needed to know. He set the tray aside, but not before grabbing a small bag from it. He opened it to reveal some chocolate, and hesitantly offered it to Keira. She took it graciously, and slowly nibbled on it, letting it melt in her mouth.

Jak smiled, and reached his arm around her. She tightly gripped onto it, her fingers pulsing harshly along his forearm whenever she felt pain again. But Jak didn't mind. Because he was holding her, close to him, and that was enough.

He breathed in the scent of her, a soft, floral smell, and dug his nose into her bright turquoise-green hair to nuzzle her neck. Their heartbeats quickened and their breathing synced.

He delicately kissed her rosy cheeks, and started to slowly rub her back. The motion and comfort that Jak offered slowly put Keira into a deep sleep, and her pain subsided.

A few minutes later, Keira slowly turned towards him in her sleep and plunged herself into his chest, casting her arms loosely around his waist. He moved his blue tunic aside and wrapped a thigh around hers, enjoying their combined warmth.

Jak sleepily grabbed a small piece of chocolate from the bag and let it sit on his tongue. He breathed in content. And he began drifting into a deep sleep, beside his best friend, and his soon to be fiancé if she accepted his proposal hidden at the bottom of the chocolate bag…

They fell asleep with the chocolate still in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Keira awoke from a deep slumber. Her head was no longer throbbing, and her hips weren't aching as badly as before. She sighed in relief, glad that a nap had been a sufficient pain killer.

Still a bit sleepy, she balled her fist up and stretched high above her head and looked over at the handsome blonde hero to her right. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dim light; they must have been napping for a few hours now. But from his still body, she could tell he was still fast asleep. She smiled to herself, happy to be beside him and to have had him watch over her while she was sick. She was feeling much better now, and was happy to reward Jak with a few more minutes of sleep for his efforts.

An irritation developed in her eye suddenly, and Keira yawned groggily as she poked a finger in the corners of her green orbs to remove what must have been some sleep.

As she kept picking at it, she realized that it was stuck to her face. _Really_ stuck.

Confused, she kept prodding at the chunk stuck to the edge of her eye until it came off onto her fingers. Bringing it close to the front of her face, she peered at it, confused.

Why was it…brown…? And why was it _melting_?!

Keira tapped her fore finger and thumb together and watched as the tacky substance oozed between them. She rubbed her fingers together hoping to get rid of it, but instead it smeared over her finger tips, creating a sticky film. Now, more confused than ever, she tentatively brought it up to her nose and sniffed. A strong but pleasant smell of sugar weaved its way into her nostrils, and she immediately recognized the scent.

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

It was the chocolate. And it was _everywhere._

Blinking rapidly in hopes that her eyes would adjust to the room, Keira glanced over at Jak and realized that his hair had become matted into spiky ends. He was sleeping face first into a brown puddle of the now syrupy candy on his pillow, which Keira was sure would stain, and his hand was planted directly in the middle of the source of the mess; still tightly gripped around the bag that had held their treat earlier.

Keira became panicky and instantly touched her own face. And, just as she suspected, she was covered in the cocoa goo too. A moan escaped her lips as she realized their horrible mistake.

She shook Jak awake, furiously rubbing his shoulder and becoming frustrated when she only made the chocolate stuck to his body heat up and run further down his shoulder and onto the bed. Her groans of vexation and prodding of her sticky fingers woke him up after a moment, and upon opening his eyes he realized what had happened.

"…Uh oh…" He mumbled.

"Yeahhh…" Keira answered, not really sure of what else could be said in this situation.

Jak sat up and peeled his face off of the pillow. Keira was too annoyed to be amused by the flat blonde hair on his right and sticky brown hair poking straight up on his left directly split down his scalp. He sleepily palmed his hand on his face before realizing he had just smashed a handful of melting chocolate sludge onto his cheek.

They backed away from the mess on their pillows and put their hands on their knees. They sat on the bed together, side by side and looked perplexed at the horrific murder scene of chocolate that had unfolded in their sleep.

Keira sighed in clear exasperation, knowing that she hadn't wanted to spend the rest of her evening cleaning up such a troublesome wreck. She had been planning on maybe reading a book, making herself a cup of tea, and then having sweet dreams beside Jak as he rubbed her back to make the cramps go away; maybe even grabbing a midnight snack to keep her cravings at bay…

All of a sudden, Jak muffled a giggle. Keira shot a look at him and rose her eyebrow in annoyance. She was covered, literally almost from head to toe in chocolate, and he thought this was _funny_?!

"What!" She asked him, irked at his laughter.

"Keira… you wouldn't understand." He simply responded. "This…this was not what I had in mind for tonight."

"Yeah, no kidding." She huffed, blowing her now soggy brown yakow-lick out of her face, which only slapped back onto her forehead and agitated her even more.

Jak only laughed deeper, and ignoring the mess in front of them he wrapped an arm around Keira's waist, plastering his sticky hands around her hips. Disgruntled, Keira accepted the comfort and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Come here you…" Jak said playfully, trying to cheer her up.

Keira sighed, hoping her anger would melt away like the chocolate did as she accepted Jak's kisses.

"Jak, to call this a _mess_ would be a gross understatement."

"I know." He purred, gently kissing her cheek.

"To call it a _disaster_ doesn't even come close to describing it."

"Not at all." He laughed as he kissed her frown into a smile.

Keira laughed at Jak, the chocolate stuck to his goatee tickling her cheeks. She was in a horrible mood, not only from the chocolate mess, but that mixed in with her soreness from her cramps put her on edge. But even experiencing all that, her rascally boyfriend always managed to make her forget about anything that bothered her and replaced it with nothing but love and sunshine. He had been through so much hell and hardships, but he looked at her like she was the sun after an eclipse. He held her close like she was the warmest blanket in the coldest blizzard. And he kissed her passionately like she was the most important person in the world to him; like she was the only one. And that was all she needed right now. Her anger dissipated as he kissed her ears, her nose, her lips, and suddenly the melting goo spattered on the pillows was forgotten for the moment.

She began kissing him back, giving him light pecks on the cheek, but he nudged her away with his nose and continued kissing her by himself, not wanting her to reciprocate – just wanting her to enjoy and be happy.

He then teasingly began to lick the sweet dark dessert off of her cheek, his tongue sliding around her face as he aimed to clean every inch of her skin from the sticky melting mess that plagued her. Keira began chuckling uncontrollably as Jak's varying licks tickled her all over.

"Jak!" She burst out in to laughter.

He only kissed her faster and squeezed her hips tighter, Keira wriggling with glee beneath him from the swarm of affection.

Both smiling, he tackled her and brought her back onto the bed, knowing it was pointless to fight the sticky chaos any longer. Keira squirmed beneath him from laughter, his arm wrapped around her back, and her bright green eyes shining up at him.

Staring at the blue haired beauty beneath him, he became speechless. Her eyes sparkled like the sun-lit waves on the beaches at Sandover Village, and her skin was as pale as the sand that covered it. He gazed down lovingly upon her and uttered out the only phrase he could think of.

"You know I love you… a lot, right?"

Keira looked back up at him just as lovingly. "If it's as much as I love you, then I know it must be a ton."

"No I mean… a _lot._ More than you could know. _"_

"Jak, what do you mean?"

Jak's eyebrows furrowed and he reached above her head with his free left hand to grab something off of the pillow. He slowly unfurled his hand in front of Keira to reveal a small bag. She glared at the tiny red velvet pouch that had created this mess, now covered in dried chunks of chocolate.

"It's…the chocolate bag?"

Jak nodded firmly. "Reach inside."

"Uh, I don't want to be rude Jak but I'm not really in the mood for more chocolate…"

"No, there's, uh…" Jak gulped. "Something _else_ in the bag."

His hands became sweaty, and the chocolate on his palms began running down his fingers. He shook with nervousness.

"Jak, is this some kind of crazy joke –" She muttered, and tentatively reached inside the bag, her hand squishing against the leftover chocolate mud caked on the inside of the pouch.

As soon as her fingers gripped onto the hard metal, her jaw dropped and her heart began racing. Jak saw that she had found the surprise that he had left for her, and he quickly whipped her body to the edge of the bed and used his arm underneath of her to sit her upright. His body slid against hers as he dropped to the floor, down on one knee.

Jak cleared his throat, and peering up nervously at the girl who had him at her mercy right now he spoke as clearly and as non-anxiously as he possibly could.

"Keira, we've known each other since –"

"Yes!" She interrupted and dissolved into tears and fits of laughter all at the same time. She flung her arms around Jak's neck and brought him to the ground with her enthusiasm.

Jak was startled and surprised, but mostly confused by the wide range of emotions he was simultaneously feeling.

"But I thought –" He stammered.

"I told you I love you _a lot._ " She sobbed into his neck. "What was there to think about?"

She backed up and tenderly caressed his face. He grabbed her waist and brought her on top of him, so that she was sitting on top of his lap while his legs were straightened out beneath her. Her thighs spread out over top of his and clamped around his waist. He reached up her backside to stroke the back of her neck using his other free hand and activating his core muscles to keep himself upright.

Jak was speechless. He didn't know how else to express his love to her in this moment by using words, so he continued to gently stroke her soft skin, and stare up into her eyes. He was in disbelief that she had said yes, and so eagerly and quickly too.

They sat there in the middle of the floor, a sticky, chocolaty pile of love. Keira sniffled and tried to remove the chocolate from Jak's face, but only made it worse by smearing what was left on her finger tips onto him instead.

They could do nothing more than laugh.

"I had a really great speech prepared and everything…" Jak finally breathed.

"Tell it to me!" Keira squealed.

"Nahhh, you already said yes, so there's no need to anymore."

"Jak! Come _ooooon_!" She whined.

"It was really good too; stuff about our childhood, growing up together…" He shrugged nonchalantly.

Keira growled, now regretting that she had cut him off so early. Jak smiled impishly up at her, but winked – indicating he would tell her later.

Jak grabbed Keira's left hand and gently brought it to his lips, giving it a sensual kiss. He took the ring from Keira's grasp, and slipped it onto her ring finger. They both smiled affectionately at each other, breathing heavily with excitement. She flexed her fingers upwards to look at the stone that now adorned her slender extremities.

It was a simple ring – Jak knew Keira would never stand for anything so extreme or elaborate since it would get in the way of her work. The band was simple and round, silver in colour. On top, a shining bright white light illuminated Keira's hand. A triangular eco prism was situated in the middle of the ring, filled with light eco. It danced and swirled within its geometric prison, traces of all four eco colours twirling around the stone it was encased in.

It fit her finger perfectly.

"Do you like it…?" He asked anxiously.

"Jak…it's stunning; I love it…" She gasped in awe.

She tilted her body forward and kissed Jak's lips. He met her with equal passion and affection. It was tender and sweet…much more sweet than normal though…

A syrupy substance entered her mouth, and Keira realized their mouths had started melting together, from the warmth of their lips meeting with the chocolate still spattered on their faces.

"Oh, that is IT!" She cried, almost muddling her words because of the tackiness of the candy sticking to her mouth.

Jak chuckled and licked her lips once more. "Oh come on, it's not so bad! I kind of like it…" he flirted, and continued to slowly graze her upper lip with his tongue.

Keira licked his lip back, and nibbled on his bottom one before breaking away and eyeing him seductively, purring "We can finish this in the tub."

A broad grin grew across Jak's face. He released his hold on Keira, who stood up and began sauntering away towards the bathroom.

Keira slowly began stripping her plain white shirt off, throwing it on to the floor beside Jak. He stared at her gorgeous body, open mouthed. She flipped the light on, and her half naked body was illuminated by the light of the bathroom. She flipped her short blue hair over her shoulder, and looked back at Jak with her sparkling, and now seductive verdant eyes, blinking her lush lashes slowly over them. Waving a hand to come join her, Keira cooed at Jak.

"I'll run some hot water, and you can join me. I'm tired of all this chocolate."


End file.
